Total Drama Powered & Gifted Season
by Haku Namikaze
Summary: What happens when 18 contestants battle for a billion dollars, and they all have powers? Find out here on Total Drama Powered & Gifted Season!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Powered and Gifted Season

Introductions

"Hello folks. As you already know, my name is Xero Denero," Xero said, "Today we meet the 18 contestants for Total Drama Powered and Gifted Season. Already here is Zane O'Connel."

"Whatever. Can't believe Mom made me do this," Zane said, sitting in a chair on the patio of a big mansion. He had shaggy dark red hair, and sea blue eyes. He had on dark jeans, punk boots, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He also had a black fedora, and a Silver Yin-Yang necklace.

"Well, here's our 2nd contestant, Demetria Sterling," Xero said, as she stepped off the boat.

Demetria had wavy black hair that went to her waist, and deep blue eyes. She had on black tank-top with a picture of a blue rose on it, and a purple Boloro over it. She had on black skinny jeans and midnight blue converse.

"Hey," she said, then she walked up to Zane, and sat next to him.

"Hey," he said, a smile in his face.

"Hey," she said, looking away, and as she did, he noticed something on her wrists. Scars, lots of them.

His eyes widened, and he mouthed, 'She's emo! How can a stunning girl like her be emo?'

"Next up is the silent origami guy, Dai Gregory Bandy," Zero said, as he jumped on the dock.

Dai had shoulder-length black hair in a short ponytail and ice blue eyes.(What's up with the blue eyes today?) He had on a purple t-shirt, a black sweater, white skinny jeans, purple converse, and a paper tulip clip on his shirt.

He nodded, then walked to the swing on the patio, and took out a few pieces of paper, folding them in a complex pattern.

"Next is the heartless bitch, Gretchen Ditoor," Zero said, as Gretchen stepped off the boat.

Gretchen had dyed dark pink hair that reaches just below her shoulders. Her bangs were side-swept. She had brown eyes. She had on black skinny jeans, worn plaid converse, with noticeable writing in sharpie on the white rubber bits, a white t-shirt with a wink emoticon on the front. On her head is a black beret with multiple buttons with slogans and sayings on them. She also had on black framed glasses. She has a few tattoos on her right arm, one of the Chinese character for dragon, and another of a star which is on her inner wrist. She also has a tattoo of a rose on her left hip.

"Loser," she said, she then pushed Xero off the dock, and stormed into the mansion, her suitcase dragging behind her.

"Bitch," Zane said.

"Well, since I'm soaked, let's welcome 3 more contestants as I dry off. August Blackmore, Trinity Asha Starkey, and Zoey Valentine," Xero said, walking off.

August had messy black hair with red tips, that was longer at the back and touches his higher back and mysterious jaded eyes with a blood red ring around the iris. He had on a black tank top with a skull(grey with black stripes), jeans with loads of rips, a studded belt with a skull buckle, knee high leather boots, a black studded collar and a silver locket.

Trinity had black, shoulder length hair, in a dead straight, choppy, jagged layered cut and light gray, nearly white, almond shaped eyes, that were slightly slanted. She had on a white "Off The Shoulder" top, a black vest, a loose black and white checkered tie, black Capri pants, and black combat boots.

Zoey had elegantly straight pure black hair, and pinkish dark red eyes. She had on A yellow rose chocker, golden hoop earrings, a fashionable Black halter dress with a huge slit showing of her abdomen, black pants, and black high heel sandals with diamonds in them.

"OKAY, folks, now that I'm dried off, I can introduce today's last 2 contestants. Milo Smith and Faye Redfern," Xero said, as they stepped off the boat.

Milo had messy, and unruly dirty blonde hair, with a straightened bang across his forehead, and a few strands over his eyes. He has piercing ice blue eyes. He had on grey skinny jeans, a black and white plaid shirt, unbuttoned, with a light pink shirt with 'friends are like potatoes if you eat them they die' in white writing underneath, green converse, and a red and white striped beanie customized with badges pins and buttons.

Faye had free shoulder-length light brown hair and narrow amber eyes. She had on a bright red mini top, jet black skinny jeans and high heels.

"Sup?" Milo said.

Faye looked at everyone her, mostly at Zane, who raised an eyebrow at her, "Excellent," she said quietly, "A challenge."

"Okay, now in part 2 of the episode, we will meet the other 8 contestants, plus the mystery contestant, whom nobody knows. See you next time, asta la vista."

Review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction Part 2

"Hello viewers, and welcome back to TDPGS," Xero said, "9 of the 18 contestants are already here. Who's next? Why it's Ms. Adolpha Lyall and Mr. Sandro Flix."

Adolpha had jaw-length, choppy and glossy ebony black hair, with side bangs and a side fringe. She had cat shaped silver eyes. She had on an aqua blue strapless top, which is cut off before her bellybutton, skinny white jeans, with gold patterns on the pockets, and aqua blue converse. She also had a necklace with a silver wolf pendant on it.

Sandro had brown air in a short ponytail and black eyes. He had on a black and white jumpsuit with white running shoes.

"Hey,'' Adolpha said, as she walked towards the mansion, where she locked herself up in her room.

"Hey," Sandro said, smiling a gullible smile.

"Next up is Jaku Koori and Scarletta Contaili," Xero said, as they arrived.

Jaku had short, messy black hair and bright, light blue eyes that glowed like a sapphire. He had on a plain white T-shirt with a black windbreaker over it, baggy blue jeans that pool at his feet, and white and blue Asics.

Scarletta has long curly black hair, with a thin streak of blue encased within. She has mint green eyes... or eye in more specific terms. She had on a light yellow sundress with a black ribbon around the waist and black lace on the skirt and straps, black leggings, small chesire cat earrings, and grey sneakers. She was covered in tattoos. Scarletta's many tattoos are the phrases "We're all mad here." and "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, all because in God we trust." on her arms, a gothic Cheshire Cat creeping along her collarbone, a raven with outspread wings on her back,a rose vine from her waist to her neck, an angel on her wrist,a heart shaped grenade on the back of her neck, a Dia De Los Muertos skull surrounded by a circle of stars of either shoulder, Alice beheading the Queen of Hearts on the small of her back, a treble clef on her right hand ,a bass clef on her left, and finally a cross on her right forearm.

"Hello, beautiful day, ain't it?" Jaku asked.

"Hey," Scarletta said, looking at the other competitors, until she saw Zane, "What's up Sun head?"

"Damn, Scarletta Contaili, speaking to me? Hehe, what's up Scar?" Zane asked, hugging Scarletta.

Xero looked at the 2 confused, "You know each other?"

"Yeah, when I was 15 I went on this trip to Sicily Italy, and stayed there for a month. Met Scar here, and became best friends," Zane said.

"Moving on," Xero said, "Here's Gregory Hanes, Mickey Harris, Drew Di Lazzaro, and Luna Moon."

Gregory had short black hair and brown eyes. He had on a black shirt and blue pants with white shoes.

Mickey had dark brown hair that stops at her waist, her bangs are tucked behind both ears, and the rest of her hair is in two down ponytails and darkish green eyes. She had on a rose colored tank top, dark green shorts, and rose colored converse.

Drew had short dirty blonde hair that was spiked in the front and light blue eyes. He had on white short sleeved under-Armor shirt, with black Nike basketball shorts and red/white Nike basketball sneakers and black sunglasses.

Luna had thigh length mass of frizzy, curly, out of control white, silvery blonde hair with a large black rose in it and half lidded liquid mercury eyes. She had on a sparkling, silver spaghetti strap top, with gold stars on it, dark pink skin tight jeans, and light pink fluffy boots.

"Now everyone talk amongst yourselves, while I do business," Xero said leaving in a hurry.

"You all are beneath me, and do not deserve to hear me talk. Goodbye," Gretchen said, hastily leaving.

"Bitch," Zane and Scarletta yelled.

"So, Sandro, how are you?" Jaku asked.

"Good, I guess, hungry," Sandro said.

"Hi Luna, I'm Drew. Do you like soccer, I like soccer, it's super fun. It's my best sport, what about you hmm?" Drew said, talking extremely fast.

"Uh, no I don't. Sorry," Luna said, walking away.

"You know what I noticed Zane," Dai asked.

"What," Zane asked.

"We're missing a contestant," Dai said, right as another boat pulled up.

A boy stepped off the boat. He had shaggy platinum blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. He had on black turtle-neck and leather black pants and boots.

"Sup fellow contestants, my name's Draco Nelson," Draco said.

"Ah, they you are," Xero said, "Now that everyone is here, in 1 hour's time I will tell you your challenge," Xero said, walking off again.1 hour later

"Contestants, please report to the mess hall," Xero said, "We have our first challenge."

As everyone filed in, the last 2 in we're Zane and Scarletta, who stayed close to the door.

"All of you have your most prized possession here on this island. But not with you. We have hidden you prized possessions throughout the island, and the buildings. Find it, and be back here before sunset. Good luck," Xero said, walking away.

"WHAT," Zane said, grabbing for his necklace, finding it gone, "OH SHIT. I HAVE TO FIND IT."

"It's a necklace, calm down man," Gregory said.

"It's not just a necklace, my little sister gave me that before she died," Zane said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Zane," Scarletta looked at him, "How'd she die?"

"One night I was at home, alone babysitting my sister, a few days after she gave me the necklace. A guy broke in trying to rob us, and my powers went crazy. He died, but I ended up severly hurting her, and she died 2 days later," Zane said, tears falling now, "I didn't mean to, but I blame myself, and now all that's left of her is that necklace."

"Wow," Dai said.

"So sad," Demetria said.

"HAHAHA," Gretchen laughed, earning her several glares.

"Shut-up," Scarletta said, glaring at Gretchen, "It's not funny, he lost his sister, and you think that's funny? You bitch, how could you think this is funny?"

"Because, now he's suffering," Gretchen said.

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO NEEDS TO SUFFER IS YOU, YOUR LAUGHING AT HIM FOR HAVING SOMETHING YOU DON'T, A HEART AND EMOTIONS," Scarletta yelled, throwing knives and forks at Gretchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH," Gretchen yelled, as she ran away towards the woods behind the mansion.

"Thanks Scar," Zane said, wiping his eyes.

"Anytime," she said.

"Should we go get our items?" Dai asked.

"Yeah," Sandro said, running out, stopping then saying, "Why aren't my powers working?"

"HUH?" Everybody gasped, trying to use their powers, but failing.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked.

"To put it plainly, your powers no longer work while you are here at the island," Xero said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why?' Scar asked.

"Because I brought you mutants to the one place where you can't use them, Mura Island. The power exerted from this island powers a special machine that cancels out all mutant powers. If you try to use them, they won't work, but if you push it too far, well, we'll just see then won't we? I wanted to see if you could cope without your powers for the time that you're here."

"Crap," they all said.

Just another chapter to get me started, hope you guys like it. Review with stuff you'd want your characters to say.


	3. Author's Note

Okay guys, I was wonderingwhat you wanted for this story after I post the next few chapters.

A)Continue on with the story, and just keep doing what I'm doing.

B)Add an insane plot twist, ultimately leading to it no longer bein a game show.

C)Delete it.

D)Get a Co-Author, and have them help write.

E)Other.(Please include description with other)

Thanks for reading, and happy holidays.


End file.
